Prior research with anxious college males has shown large anxiety reductions, which were linked to the alpha increases of the subjects in EEG alpha feedback studies. Alpha increases reduced "state" anxiety while alpha reductions increased "state" anxiety. Net alpha increases (across days) were linked to reductions in "trait" anxiety. This study proposes to extend these findings to old adults. Two repeated measures designs, a triple-crossover and a massed practice design will follow female trainees over 60 up to 60 hours of alpha feedback training and personality assessment. In addition there will be 6-and 12-month followups and pre- and post-feedback measures of personality from both psychological interviews and personality testing. The applied research focus on alpha and anxiety will be complemented by a basic research approach emphasizing collection and analysis of a large multiparameter longitudinal data base: Respiration waveforms, CO2, EKG, blood pressure, pulse wave velocity, EMG, temperature and, of course, EEG. Psychological and physiological measures will be studied to determine patterns of inter-relationships, rates of acquisition of alpha control and degree of permanence of benefit (reduction of anxiety) after cessation of the training.